Thanksgiving
by ewriter
Summary: I know it is a little late but my computer hasn't been working. Here is my Thanksgiving story. OOC. Pairings are D/L, M/S, F/A, A/K, and H/OC.


**Thanksgiving**

**A CSI:NY fic**

**By: ewriter (Emma-lee)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY. I wish but I don't.**

**Pairings: the pairings are D/L, M/S, F/A, A/K, and Hawkes with other character.**

"Hello?" Danny Messer said into his phone while looking at the clock and finding it reading 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Danny, it is me, I was wondering if I could come over, I am not feeling well and I have no one to talk to or hold me or be with and it's thanksgiving and I was wondering if I wasn't going to be such a burden to you since I'm pregnant can I please come over and just sleep in the same bed as you so that I can be near you because I am hopeful that I can still be thankful that I have you?" Lindsay said in a jumbled mess to Danny pleading that she would be able to spend time with him even if it was 3 in the morning.

"Montana babe it is 3 A.M. shouldn't you and the baby be a sleep? Did you just get off of work? Please if you need me to pick you up I will otherwise you know you are always welcome here. Baby please I want you to move in with me, I know we said we would move in together by Christmas but I want to do it now baby!" He said to her making sure she was okay while he was now fully awake.

"Danny, I would love to move in with you, I love you so much, Stella said she and Mac could give me a ride home, as did Jess and Don, I'll be there in ten minutes, I love you Danny, and thank you so much for wanting this baby as much as I do. By the way, what are we doing for thanksgiving today?" She asked him hoping they didn't have plans because she had something up her sleeves.

"Baby you know we got nothing, why? Were you gonna plan something for all of us? You want to invite Stella, Mac, Jess, Don, Adam, Kendall, and Hawkes over?"

"Yes, please Danny baby, I'll make it worth your wild. Stella wants to help us move my stuff to your apartment and the girls were going to help me with the baby's room. Don't you want our baby girl's room to look pretty?" She said knowing he would do anything when it came to the baby.

"Okay Linds, just can you come over now and help me warm up the bed?"

"Yes Danny, I'll see you in a bit!"

***

The Afternoon

***

"Hello!" Danny and Lindsay simultaneously said to their 7 friends and Hawkes girlfriend as they came into their apartment and the guys put the food on the counter while the girls brought Lindsay's things and the things they had brought for the baby into what would become the baby's room.

"Hey, Linds can you come with us into the other room with us please?" Stella said to the person who was like a little sister to her.

"Sure Stell. Danny I am going to go into the other room, can you put the food on the pool table with the cover on it and set the table?" She asked him walking over to him and kissing him, whispering the words into his ear.

"Hey guys, your in public, come on, at leas wait until we leave," Mac said jokingly to the two while they broke apart looking guilty.

"Sorry Mac. Stella I'm coming," Lindsay said looking over in the direction of Stella while following her into the soon to be baby's room.

***

In The Room

***

"Stella, Kendall, Jess, Elizabeth, what did you want to talk about?" Lindsay asked her colleagues and Hawkes girlfriend who had become one of them recently.

"Linds, Elizabeth is getting married, Hawkes finally asked her. And Jess and I have some news to," Stella said to the excited Lindsay in a serious voice getting her to calm down.

"Sure Stella, and we are glad you are finally getting married, hopefully Flack, Mac, or Danny will get the guts up next, unless that is your guys news to, then I am gonna feel left out," Lindsay said jokingly to her friends as they all laughed.

"No Lindsay, what we were actually going to tell you is that, I am pregnant just like you. I'm less along then you. Stella has some news to," Jessica said to a silenced Lindsay finding out that Jessica and Don were that serious and she wasn't going to be the only mother around the crime lab.

"Yeah Linds, Mac, he asked me to marry him the other day. And I said yes, to celebrate we got a few drinks in us in Vegas, we went away, and I think I forgot to mention that part. Well we then decided that we had waited long enough for that moment and well I'm married. Oh and well a few beers, we had finally admitted our love, I got married, and now I'm pregnant to. Sorry you didn't get to come but well, no one but us, and the priest and some random witness were there. You're not mad right?" Stella said to her friend that had the biggest smile ever across her face.

"Oh Stella, Jess, Oh my. Elizabeth and Kendall are you guys pregnant to?" Lindsay asked their newest friend suspecting that it was possible with the rest of the group apparently all being pregnant.

"Umm, Yes. I haven't even told Sheldon yet so please don't tell!" She said quietly to them as all five of them broke out into screams.

"Me too by the way guys, and like Stella and Mac, surprise we are married. Sorry for not telling you guys. By the way Stella that random witness was Adam and Myself, you and Mac were our witnesses' to," Kendall said with a laugh as the group screamed again.

"Shh, the guys might think something is up. I think we should go back out there. We may need to help the guys, even though they should be the ones helping their pregnant wife, fiancé, and girlfriends," Lindsay said jokingly ushering the girls out of the room into the dinning room where the guys had already set the table, set up the serving area, and started the music. They had done this and were now waiting for their girls to sit down so that they could push their chairs in.

"Lindsay and I would like to thank everyone for coming and we would like to, before we eat Don, say what we are thankful for okay?" Danny said once everyone had been seated.

"Okay Danny, I'll start," Mac said as he looked over at Danny for the okay and said, "I am thankful for my beautiful wife, our unborn child, and all of you. Without you guys I may not even be here today and I defiantly wouldn't be as happy as I am," Mac said his eyes not leaving Stella's as he squeezed her hand and all the guys looked a little surprised at it but didn't interrupt.

"I guess I'm next. I am thankful for my unborn son and daughter in my stomach here. I am thankful for my wonderful husband finally realizing what we had been missing all of these years and all of my friends, I will need you especially in the next couple of years," Stella said keeping her eyes locked with her husband's and smiling the entire time.

"I am thankful for my wonderful fiancé Donald Flack and for our unborn little girl. I am also thankful that all of you accepted me and that I will have you all to help me in our new adventures that we all get to share with friends," Jessica said her eyes looking with Don's and not leaving.

"I am also thankful for my unborn daughter and my pregnant soon to be wife. I am thankful for my best friend and all the rest of you," He said keeping the eye contact with Jess.

"I'm thankful for my wife and our unborn son as well. I am also glad that all of you found a way to have this get together and to help me keep my job," Adam said to the group, again his eyes locking with Kendall's.

"I am also thankful that you guys have included me in your group and that I have a wonderful husband who already loves our unborn son," Kendall said to the group not looking away from Adam's eyes.

"I am thankful for my wonderful fiancé and yes I know, our unborn twin sons. Thanks guys for treating her so well and including us in this little get together," Sheldon said mostly to his wife having figured it out that she was pregnant by her accidentally leaving the first ultrasound picture on his dresser.

"I am thankful for all of you as my friends, my wonderful soon to be husband, Sheldon, and our two beautiful unborn sons," Elizabeth said sincerely to the group and when she finished she leaned in for a nice short kiss to Sheldon.

"I am thankful for Lindsay taking me back for our very special new unborn daughter and for having all of you guys to share this glorious holiday with," Danny said while looking at Lindsay like the was the only person that mattered.

"I am also thankful for you guys, my wonderful Danny, and our unborn daughter. Now that that is out of the way I think we should eat!" Lindsay said to the group as each of the couples shared a kiss and everyone started chattering and eating around the table.

***

After Dinner

***

"Guys this was great thanks!" Adam said to Danny and Lindsay as him and Kendall, the last two left went out the door.

"Thank you so much Danny for this great time. I hope we can do more get togethers. I love you baby!" Lindsay said to Danny leaning in for a very passionate kiss.

"I love you to Montana. I love you so much that I would really like it if you would be my wife," He said to her getting down on one knee while she had tears in her eyes and looked at him with so much love.

"Oh Danny, Yes Yes Yes!" Lindsay said pulling him in for another every passionate and romantic kiss when they were finished they heard a knock on the door and went and opened it to all of their friends their waiting.

"Umm, Hi?" Danny said to them.

"Dan, we are snowed in can we stay here for the night?" Mac asked concerned for the safety of all of the pregnant women.

"Sure, it will just be an extension of Thanksgiving!" Lindsay said to her friends ushering them back in while her and Danny set up the beds.

Stella and Mac would stay in the baby's room with the cot. Don and Jess would stay in the guest room. Sheldon and Elizabeth would stay on the pull out couch in the living room. Finally Adam and Kendall would stay on the pull out couch in the office. They would all stay and be thankful for the beds. It was Thanksgiving after all. A time for family, even their lab family.

_**I know I am a few days late but I just got back home to my computer. Please Review!**_


End file.
